sagittariusa_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Tangoid Blades
Name: Tangold Blades - flag/emblem - Area of control: - Government/Body: Pirate group, Central pirate captain leader, ship captains "council" has an opinion in most things as well Soldiers are not wasted in battle but have no authority - History: Main force is Stif'Ka and the group has never ventured far enough to recruit other races. Formed by a lucrative Stif'Ka "Taril'tang" with a small family fortune who decided he could make more money illegally, his family name was "Tangold" and the group was ceremoniously named after it. Mostly it is referred to by the name of it's fleet though and law forces haven't been able to find solid evidence to connect it to the family name. The original launching of the pirates was a large success and quickly the Tangold blades had an unprecedented amount of influence on the planet and was quickly hunted by authorities. A few of the latest built ships escaped and made a living inconspicuously at outer worlds. Eventually the founder died and a new Pirate captain was elected who rallied the captains and took them back to a profitable margin with their specialized ships, exploiting how they had been forgotten and only remained in the local planet's history. - Other: They have some pretty cool custom blade weaponry made for infantry combat and killing enemy crew members. The idea is they take ships whole and turn more of a profit for it. - Foot blades: pretty standard lethal boot-wear with blades of "Irrilium'sat"(Irrilia'vo alloy) that shoot out, and are known to gouge metal when employed skilfully to combine momentum with the kick. - Forearm shields: Tough metal gauntlets that cover most of the arm and protect the limbs. They deploy short lived energy shields that cover most of the front by sliding forward from the elbow into "activated" configuration.(like the module slides forward with a frame for the shield assassin creed-ish) - Breaching pods: Re-fashioned dropship pods that are designed to fire from space into other ships, they are still useful for dropping from orbit but are much harder to re-salvage. - Tail utilities: batman's utility belt but directly deployable using the finesse of a tail. Current Examples: "Grenades" roll into place and are catapulted forward by the tail, keeps the hands free and some crew are excellent shots."Pirate Rape Drugs" are held in a cavity near the tip that augment a dagger of Irrilia'vo to help incapacitate a target if they are stabbed.(rape isn't funny and all so I'll probably change the name later) - - -Brigades/Fleets- Name: Blight Firexis Empire Affiliation: Tangold blades Notable Individuals: Current pirate captain Clant'sibruk(pirate captain) The 'Sicar(pirate council) members - Content: Small ships: Two Boarding specialized ships with breach pods and rudimentary systems to suppress giving off thermal signatures, radar ping ect. - A generic skirmishing fighter ship with directional shields and laser weaponry, defensive lasers for destroying projectiles - Medium ships: Ship with a docking bay on one side, can link with another medium ship or multiple small ones. Used as a pseudo base and is the transport for all the stolen ships and profitable phat loot from raiding. - Extra info: Though the Tangold blades are recognized as pirates they will do anything for money, including not being pirates... for a little while - Other: tell me if it fits the RP climate and such, comments constructive criticism blargh nagrrnjksfa